


To Play With Fire

by Capucine



Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: Drabble, Emotional Hurt, F/M, Fire, Fire Magic, Power Swap, Weirdness, With A Twist, pyrokinesis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-13
Updated: 2016-08-13
Packaged: 2018-08-08 11:01:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7755133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Capucine/pseuds/Capucine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elsa has been cursed since birth.</p>
<p>So has Hans.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Play With Fire

**Author's Note:**

> Not strictly shippy.

Elsa was not what one would call a normal child.

A normal child would break their doll's head off and go crying to their mother. Or perhaps skin their knee, or slap their sibling, or other such small, fixable mistakes.

Instead, however, Elsa had burnt down their summer palace.

Cursed from birth, Elsa had always been a danger to herself and others, sure to make things more difficult for all around her.

She'd set that fire, she'd nearly gotten Anna killed, she'd risked the lives of all the servants and she didn't even want to think on the animals that could not have escaped. She didn't even need to go into the destruction of heirlooms and artifacts and other nonsentient valuables.

Fires were so easy to set that they'd made sure to hide everything away that could be set on fire. They'd flame-proofed her clothes as much as possible, had given her her own room with less things that would burn, had done any number of things to prevent a repeat of the catastrophe.

And she'd gone along, too horrified to risk another one too.

She'd met the flame-haired prince as a youth, and he'd looked at her with green eyes, and asked, quietly, "Why is there no fire in the hearth here? It's nearing winter."

And she'd had to demurely explain that she wasn't to mess with fire, for the safety of all around her.

His eyes had widened. "Magic?"

She nodded.

"You can conjure fire?" His voice sounded hopeful. "I can--"

"No!" Elsa had so quickly cut the short prince off, "I can't do anything of the sort, I'm only cursed. I can't risk setting another fire."

He'd looked so crestfallen, and she hadn't known why.

"You're not dangerous," was what he'd murmured, "Trust me, you're not."

And then Prince Hans had turned to look at one of his dozen brothers, one with a burn scar across his neck and lower face.

And Elsa had excused herself quickly, not sure what to make of the situation and feeling a rising heartbeat. She wasn't nearly so dangerous, she'd started to think--but she was.

He couldn't have--that wasn't possible.

None had such magic.

And she avoided him after that.

It would be years before she dared go abroad, to a party for the eldest of the Southern Isles's crowning. And she knew, the years having tempered her fear, that she would seek the flame-haired prince out.

That she had to know for sure if he could make flames as easily as she made bad luck.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope that made any sense at all. Sorry, I'm sleep-deprived and so I am weirdly creative and typing too fast for my rational brain to keep up. :P


End file.
